One Word Makes A Big Difference
by Erik's0Phan
Summary: One Shot. What if things went differently that night Nick and Delaney went to Angel Beach all those years ago? OC and hopefully IC.


**So, this starts off from when Delaney and Nick are in Angel Beach, on page 130 and I decided to see how things would be different if Delaney didn't leave with Henry that night.**

**I hope you like :)

* * *

**

He stood and cupped her face in his hands. "More?"

She was naive, not stupid, and she knew what he was asking. She wanted to give him the same awesome pleasure he'd just given her. "More." She pulled his T-shirt from the waistband of his jeans and released the buttons of his fly. His hands wrapped around her wrist and stopped her.

"Be still a minute," he said right before a beam of light struck him full in the face. "Shit!"

Delaney glanced over her shoulder and was blinded by two headlights gunning toward them. Pure adrenaline shot through her viens, and she pushed Nick and jumped off the hood at the same time. Her dress lay at his feet and she reached for it just as Henry's silver Lincoln slid to a stop beside the Mustang. She pulled the summer dress over her head but her hands shook so bad she couldn't button it. "Help me," she cried to no one in particular.

Nick turned, and he reached for the buttons at the waist of her dress. He whispered something to her, but she couldn't hear him over the pounding in her ears.

"Get away from her!" Henry bellowed the second he opened the car door.

She managed the top two buttons but was helpless to control the panic welling within her. She glanced at the ground and saw Nick's big foot in the crotch of her panties. Distressed little sobs filled the top of her lungs.

"Get your filthy damn hands off her!"

Delaney looked up just as Henry reached them. He shoved Nick back and Delaney stood between them. Both men were of the same height, same build, same flashing grey eyes. The Lincoln's headlights lit every excruciating detail. The stripes on Henry's dress shirt, the silver in his hair.

"I never thought you'd sink this low," Henry said as he pointed at Nick. "I've always known you hated me, but I never thought you'd sink this low just to get back at me."

"Maybe this has nothing to do with you," Nick said, his brows lowered on his forehead.

"My aching ass this has nothing to do with me. You've hated me all your life, and you've been jealous of Delaney since the day I married her mother."

"You're right. I have hated you all my life. You're a son of a bitch, and the biggest favour you ever did my mother was deny you ever slept with her."

"And you finally got your revenge. The only reason you screwed Delaney was to get back at me."

Nick folded his arms over his chest and rested his weight on one foot. "Maybe I screwed her because she makes me hard."

"I should beat the hell out of you!"

"Give it your best shot, old man!"

Henry looked fiercely into Delancey's eyes. "Get in the car." When she took a step back to hide herself behind Nick slightly he spat. "Now!"

"No," Delaney said firmly, crossing her arms.

Anger and rage swelled through Henry's being as his eyes flicked between the pair. His fists clenched. "You're coming with me if you like it or not." He snapped before reaching out to grab her wrist.

Nick's strong hand clamped around Henry's arm before he could touch Delaney. "Don't touch her!"

He roughly shoved Henry's arm away and stood protectively in front of her. She lifted her hand and gently placed her finger tips against his lower back, his replied by reaching back and placing his warm, large hand against her hip.

Henry looked at them in disgust. "You got your true revenge, didn't you?" He moved intimidatingly right into Nick's face. "You took an innocent girl and made her dirty just to get even with me."

"Believe what you want, asshole." He squeezed her hip.

Henry looked passed and over Nick's broad shoulder at Delaney. "Your mothers worried sick. She's afraid you've been kidnapped."

She bit her lip to keep the customary apology inside. She didn't care that she'd worried her mother. "How did you find me?"

"A few people down at the market saw you crawl into _Allegrezza's _car. If you hadn't left the gate open, it would have taken me a lot longer, but I would have found you in the end."

Delaney didn't doubt him, but anger still burnt in her stomach. "I cant believe you hunted me down. I'm eighteen and I cant believe you drove around town looking for me as if I were ten years old!"

"And I can't believe I found you naked as a two-bit hooker-"

Henry didn't finish his verbal battering before Nick's fist connected with his jaw.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted.

Henry was quick to respond with a strong right hook to the left side of Nick's face. Delaney stepped back in shock as the two men punished and battered each other.

Before too long, Delaney saw Henry starting to suffer under Nick's youth strength. "Nick!"

At the sound of her voice, he looked around at her pleading eyes. She grabbed his muscular arm in both her hands and tugged him away from Henry lying on the floor next to his car, coughing. Blood was running from his nose and one of his eyebrows was cut. He slowly sat up against his car and pressed his hand against his cut.

Nick turned all his body to Delaney and looked into his eyes. His eyes intense. Her hands slipped down his arm and grasped his big, warm hand. He squeezed her hand back.

"Are you okay?" She asked timidly as she looked over his face. She raised one of her hands and gently brushed her finger tips over his cut lip.

When she touched his skin, his eyes closed briefly at the contact. She moved to brush her hand over his bruising eye as he looked straight at her. He bore into her, looking straight into her soul. Warm pleasure started to swirl in her stomach to the rest of her body.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She raised herself onto the balls of her feet and kissed him back harder. He pulled her against his chest and ran his hands round her waist and down her back.

The kiss turned hot and wet like he was sucking the juice from a peach. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and she matched his hunger by kissing back with the same passion. Her hands slid across his wide shoulders to the sides of his head. Her thumbs brushed his jaw and she slipped her palms down the sides of his neck. She felt the heavy thumping of his pulse and uneven pull of air into his lungs.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Nick took her hand and led her over to the car door and opened it for her.

"Where are we going?" She glanced at Henry still sitting next to his car. He seemed to have recovered more now, though it was doubtful he'd be up for another fight anytime soon.

"My apartment. I don't think I'm quite ready to take you back yet." They both climbed into the Mustang.

"Good. I don't want you to take me back." She spoke as he fired up the engine and reversed out of the lot.

The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence but there was something hanging in the air - a buzz of electricity, a current of excitement and freedom.

They arrived at the building in about twenty minutes. Nick lived just outside of Truly's lines - far enough away, yet still close if needs be. His apartment was really a typical guys apartment. It was one bedroom, with a kitchen, living room and bathroom. Simple yet surprisingly spacious. His decorative skills seemed to be quite limited but overall it was a nice, safe environment.

"Make yourself at home." He said as they walked through the door. He casually threw his car keys on the kitchen side. "Want a drink?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. " Delaney replied as she glanced around. She always wondered what Nick's place would look like - now she knew.

He opened the freezer and bashed out a few ice cubes from their tray and wrapped them in a tea turned and rested his behind against the side and placed the towel against the side of his head, near his bruising eye.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She moved towards him, hoping to help in some way. She decided to gently place her hand over his holding the towel.

His chuckle was rich and came from deep within his chest. "I'm not that much of a pansy. Though I must say, the old man had more in him then I thought."

Delaney looked at him for a minute, into his deep grey eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me, for defending me. I don't think anyones done that for me before."

The edge of Nick's lips turned up. "You're worth fighting for. I've always thought so, even when we were younger and I used to flatten your tires. I only did it so I could walk you home."

She smiled up at him. "Nick Allegrezza. The man that's always fascinated me. I should probably hate you for the ways you teased me all those years ago, but I don't. I cant. I feel quite the opposite towards you in fact."

Nick lifted his other hand from his pocket and reached out for her other hand. He brought her against his warm body, put down the ice and wrapped her arms around her.

She naturally lay her head against his chest and felt his strong heartbeat beneath her cheek.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll take care of you, Delaney. Forever."

* * *

**:)**


End file.
